


Moving Day

by BugheadIsEndgame_03



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Post-Ending, Slight spoilers, Tiny bit of Angst, and sadness, but mostly just cute, fanfic by request, like verrry light, malec fanfic, mostly just implied, originally on Tumblr, spoilers for shadowhunters ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadIsEndgame_03/pseuds/BugheadIsEndgame_03
Summary: The day has finally come for Magnus and Alec to move to Alicante to start the next chapter in their married lives. But first they have to pack everything up! With a little help from their friends ;)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 44





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! This fic was originally posted on my Tumblr, @notyourbae365. It was a request by @jordancat. 
> 
> This fic takes place after the Shadowhunters finale, so spoilers if you haven’t seen it!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Golden sunlight streamed through the windows of Magnus’ New York City apartment, waking Alec and disturbing Magnus. He shut the curtains with a wave of his hand, and rolled over to face his husband.

“Good morning, Alexander. He brushed a strand of hair out of Alec’s face, and leaned forward to kiss him. Alec returned his kiss, and deepened it. He rolled over on top of Magnus and ran his fingers through the warlock’s hair, kissing him like his life depended on it. Suddenly, he pulled away, straddling Magnus. 

“We can’t, we’ve got to get up. Jace, Izzy, and Simon are coming over to help us pack up everything, remember?

“I almost forgot.” Magnus smiled. “Tomorrow’s the big day. I’m officially going to be head warlock of Alicante, and you’re going to be the new Inquisitor.” He pecked Alec on the lips. “We’re quite the power couple.” Alec smiled, and got up from the bed. He paced a few steps, and Magnus immediately knew something was bothering his husband. 

“What’s wrong, Alexander? And don’t say “nothing” because I know you better than that. You only pace when you’re thinking too much.” Magnus stood and walked to Alec, placing his hand on his shoulder. “What’s bothering you?”

“It’s fine, really.” Alec answered, and Magnus gave him a pointed look. “Alright, I’m a little nervous about taking the job. What if I’m not ready for this? What if I make the same mistakes that the past Inquisitors did, or I don’t fill the shoes of those who came before me? I’m scared, Magnus.” Alec’s brow furrowed as he answered.

“Alexander...”, Magnus sighed, taking his husband’s hands in his. “You’re going to be the best damn Inquisitor that the Shadow World has ever seen. I know that because you care about everyone that you meet. You have the wisdom to make the right decisions and you have been preparing for this since you were a child. You are amazing, and perfect for this. Don’t doubt yourself for a minute, because I never have.” He kissed Alec softly, and Alec looked lovingly down at Magnus.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Alec said, his nervousness melting away looking into they eyes of his warlock. 

“Lucky for you, you’ll never have to find out.” Magnus kissed him again, and suddenly the doorbell rang. Alec pulled back and went to answer it. 

Simon, Izzy, and Jace were standing there, their arms full of cardboard boxes. Jace took note of their half-dressed state and smiled knowingly. 

“I hope we aren’t interrupting anything”, Jace said, mischief in his eyes. Alec blushed, but Magnus simply dressed them with a turn of his wrist. He smiled at the three of them, and invited them in.

“Not at all. We simply overslept a bit. What are the boxes for? I was just going to portal everything to Alicante.” Magnus said, and Alec smiled sheepishly. 

“I was going to tell you, but I forgot. I want to move mostly without magic, because this is our first time moving as a married couple. I didn’t want you to just whisk everything away, I wanted to put in the work”, Alec said, hoping Magnus would agree.

“Of course, love. Whatever you want.” Magnus said, and kissed Alec on the cheek.

“Aren’t married couples supposed to get less cute as time goes on? I’m pretty sure you get more lovey-dovey each passing day.” Jace said, teasing his parabatai. 

“Screw you”, Alec said, a grin on his face. It was true what Jace was saying. Magnus and Alec had only grown closer, and he hoped that this career change wouldn’t mess with that. 

“Okay, lovebirds, Jace”, Izzy interrupted, “let’s get busy!” Simon snickered at her choice of words. “Oh grow up, babe”, Izzy said playfully.

The five started packing, and after about two hours of putting things in boxes and Magnus using magic to cheat a little, they took a break. Alec had found something while he was going through everything, and he thought everyone might want to see it. All of them sat down on the couches (which Magnus had convinced Alec to let him portal, because they were very heavy) and Magnus conjured up some drinks. Alec spoke up and pulled out what he had found.

“Hey guys, I found this picture when I was packing up some knick-knacks.” He passed it around for everyone to look at. It was a photo of him, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Magnus, and Simon at the wedding. Somehow it had gotten lost in their many drawers of belongings, and Alec hated that it had been gathering dust. Everyone got a little teary, but Jace spoke first. 

“She looks so happy here. It amazes me how she could act like everything was fine when she knew that she was losing her memories. I just wish-” His throat caught, and his eyes welled up with tears. Simon was sitting next to him, and he put his hand on Jace’s shoulder. 

“I know man, me too. But Clary wouldn’t want us to be sad about it forever. I think if she walked through that door right now, she would be so happy about everything that has happened because of what she did. Magnus and Alec getting amazing new jobs and their marriage being stronger than ever, me and Izzy being really happy together”, Simon kissed Izzy’s hand, “and Jace still being Jace.” Everyone laughed at that last one, and Alec looked at everyone fondly. He would never say it out loud, but he loved his group of friends so much. Even Simon. 

“You’re right, Simon. Clary would be so happy about where we are right now. And so am I. To new chapters and old friends!” Magnus said, and raised his glass. The rest of the group did the same and drank, then continued to pack.

Another three hours later, and the apartment was empty, with the exception of the bed and some other furniture items that Magnus was going to portal to Alicante. Jace hugged Magnus and Alec goodbye.

“Congratulations, guys. Alicante is lucky to have you.” He left, and Alec made a mental note to call him tomorrow. That picture had affected him strongly, for obvious reasons. Alec knew he missed Clary more than words could say. They all did. Izzy and Simon said their goodbyes as well, and as soon as the door shut behind them, Magnus pushed Alec up against it and kissed him passionately. 

Alec immediately responded, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

“Don’t get me wrong, I want this, but why so suddenly?” He asked, breathing heavily. 

“I figured if we are going to leave our apartment, we might as well make one last amazing memory in here. I was thinking maybe we could try that thing you bought me for my birthday?” Magnus had started kissing down Alec’s neck while he answered, and it was driving the Shadowhunter crazy.

Alec’s mind was starting to fog, and the only thought that was really clear was that he wanted Magnus. Right. Now. 

“Why are we still in the living room, instead of in bed?” Alec said, his voice deep. 

“Good question.” Magnus’ eyes took on their natural feline state, as they often did whenever him and Alec got passionate. Him and Alec made their way to the bedroom, kissing the whole time. 

They fell onto the bed, and Alec looked around at the bare walls. He momentarily broke their kiss and looked down at Magnus. 

“I know this place is special to us, but it doesn’t matter as much as you do. I wouldn’t care if we slept on the beach in sleeping bags, wherever you are is my home, Magnus. I love you so much”, Alec said, kissing Magnus’ chest on his way down further. Magnus smiled, his husband always got sentimental in bed. 

“I feel the exact same way. I love you too, Alexander. Now make love to me, and don’t stop until we’re both so sore that we can’t walk. I’d love to see you explain that one to the Clave tomorrow.”

Alec just grinned and obeyed his husband, all night long. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Leave a kudos or a comment, I really love reading what you guys have to say!! They make my day :) 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
